ojo_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Indestructible
"Indestructible" is a song recorded by Japanese group EXILE along with American rapper Flo Rida, and is the English version of "The Next Door". The English version is used in the first trailer for Ojo 3, cause if the original Japanese version were used, the lyrics wouldn't make much sense. Also, "sh*t" is censored. Lyrics EXILE: I can feel it coming over me I feel it all around me I've been waiting for this moment all my life It's my destiny There's a fire deep inside of me It's waiting to come out now No matter what, no matter how, I know I'll make it through somehow Cuz when the road feels too long I'll still be holding on I'm gonna keep on going I know I'll be strong (my faith is too strong) Indestructible I won't let nobody break me down Indestructible Nothing's gonna stop me now Indestructible Gonna gonna make gonna keep on going Indestructible The last man standing I'm ready for whatever I'm never giving up Nothing can break my spirit Cuz it's indestructible Can't explain it, it's incredible The strength I feel inside me Nothing is impossible I know I'll find my way Through a storm through the darkest night Whatever comes it's alright Not gonna turn around I'm ready, for the future now Cuz when the road feels too long I'll still be holding on I'm gonna keep on going I know I'll be strong (my faith is too strong) Indestructible I won't let nobody break me down Indestructible Nothing's gonna stop me now Indestructible Gonna gonna make gonna keep on going Indestructible The last man standing I'm ready for whatever I'm never giving up Nothing can break my spirit Cuz it's indestructible Flo Rida: Flo Rida, EXILE Nothing can break my spirit Hey nothing can break my spirit, my spirit is too strong Indestructible nobody is taking over my throne Muscle my situation I'll make and do it alone Built from the ground up insider so I last long The last man standing on the planet going wild Flo Rida beat adversity making that EXILE Cause never know what emergency or trouble I just found Don't even bother hurting me feelings in the clouds Too hard for me to reach if I could it wouldn't matter No helicopter plane or some new infinity ladder I was born to contemplate I'm a point with like a dagger I mean no hard…cause they on top of my platter! So many times I heard they as loud as a bell Cause I'm on the ground telling myself I can't fail The bottom line my spirit is powerful not frail That's all of me can't break it I'm loving it oh yeah Nothing's impossible EXILE: Nothing is impossible If you really want it And I really want it Not gonna stop, no matter what, no Yeah this time Nothing can hold me back Nothing can break me down My spirit's indestructible Indestructible I won't let nobody break me down Indestructible Nothing's gonna stop me now Indestructible Gonna gonna make gonna keep on going Indestructible The last man standing I'm ready for whatever I'm never giving up Nothing can break my spirit Cuz it's indestructible Videos File:EXILE feat. Flo Rida - Indestructible|Music Video Category:Background Songs Category:Browse